Le fil rouge de la destinée
by Lyrialoli
Summary: UA - Depuis le collège, Harry et Draco forment le plus beau couple de Poudlard. Un jour, l'un des deux amoureux meurt et tandis que l'autre tente de se reconstruire les choses s'enchaînent très vite... Et vous vous croyez-vous au fil rouge de la destinée ? Enfin la question devrait plutôt être croirez-vous encore à ce fil après avoir lu cette histoire terrifiante ?


Titre : Le fil rouge de la destinée

Genre : Horreur, tragédie, surnaturel, romance

Couple : Harry x Draco, Ron x ?, Blaise x OC

Rating : M

Résumé : UA - Depuis le collège, Harry et Draco forment le plus beau couple de Poudlard. Un jour, l'un des deux amoureux meurt et tandis que l'autre tente de se reconstruire les choses s'enchaînent très vite... Et vous vous croyez-vous au fil rouge de la destinée ? Enfin la question devrait plutôt être croirez-vous encore à ce fil après avoir lu cette histoire terrifiante ?

* * *

Vous avez déjà entendu parler de la légende du fil rouge du destin ? Apparemment elle provient d'une légende chinoise. D'après la légende, les dieux attachent un fil rouge invisible autour des auriculaires de la main gauche de deux personnes. Les deux personnes liées par le fil rouge sont des amants destinés à être ensemble, quels que soient le lieu, le moment ou les circonstances. Ce cordon magique peut s'étirer ou s'emmêler, mais jamais se rompre. Même si l'un des deux meurt...

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Draco Malfoy avait de la chance et ça depuis son plus jeune age. Personne ne pouvait le nier, bien au contraire, on lui avait tellement rabâché que Draco connaissait ce discourt par cœur. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si c'était sa faute, il n'avait rien demander à personne, même si il ne comptait pas se plaindre de sa vie. Le hasard avait simplement tirer une bonne pioche pour Draco à sa naissance.

Il avait certes une famille aimante et douce, sa mère Narcissa avait apporter à Draco tant d'amour que il avait grandit dans le rêve de fondait une famille ou il pourrait à son tour offrir autant d'amour à son tour, surtout à sa futur petite sœur, Victoria. Cette dernière était pas encore née mais il ne fallait attendre plus que trois mois pour enfin l'a rencontrée. Lucius son père passait le plus clair de son temps au travail mais ne négligé pas pour autant sa famille. Il avait aussi son amie d'enfance, Lyriana Bellacroix. Elle était un peu comme sa sœur jumelle, mise à part qu'elle était brune. Puis il y a Blaise Zabini son meilleur ami et son confident depuis la maternelle. Lyriana et Balise sortaient d'ailleurs ensemble depuis leurs troisièmes années. (4eme pour les français)

Et pour finir en beauté, il y avait son petit ami, Harry Potter. Harry était plus âgé de 1 ans et pourtant il était la garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard depuis sa première année.( 6éme pour les français.) Lorsque Harry rencontra pour la première fois Draco, il en tomba amoureux immédiatement. Il courtisa d'ailleurs dès le lendemain Draco, laissant tomber ses prétendants et ses plans de cul. C'est ainsi que Draco avait fini par tomber à son tour amoureux du plus beau mec de Poudlard.

Ça fessait maintenant 5 ans que Draco et Harry sortaient ensemble, Draco fessait d'ailleurs enfin son entrée au lycée, comme son cher et tendre un an plus tôt. Blaise et Lyria sortaient de leurs cotés depuis 3 ans .

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

« - Toujours autant coller l'un à l'autre ? » demanda Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de Harry en rigolant.

Harry tourna rapidement la tête en direction du rouquin et le fusilla du regard, mais lorsque il sentit Draco se tortillait sur ses genoux, il reporta son attention sur son petit ami. Ce dernier était en moment même rouge pivoine, se qui fit pouffer Ron.

Vexé qu'on se moque de lui, Draco se redressa dans l'attention de descendre de Harry, mais le brun en décida autrement puisque il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

« - Harry lâche moi... » murmura Draco en se tortilla dans tous les sens.

« - Non, mais tu devrais arrêter de te tortiller comme ça, à ce rythme mini moi va se réveiller. » murmura de manière sensuelle Harry à l'oreille de son bien aimée.

Draco cessa net de bouger et lorsque Harry lui souffla légèrement dans l'oreille, il du retenir avec difficulté de lâcher un gémissement surtout que ils étaient dans la classe du brun et que de nombreux regards les fixaient avec plus ou moins de discrétions.

« - Ron, arrête de taquiner Draco un peu ! Tu sais qu'il est encore fort timide ! » sermonna Hermione Granger le sourire au lèvres.

« - Je suis pas timide ! » répliqua aussitôt Draco.

« - Oh que si Malfoy, on dirait encore une vierge effarouché, lorsque Harry est là ! » se moqua Ron.

Avant que Draco ne puisse dire une phrase bien cinglante envers les deux amis de son copain, Blaise et Lyria entrèrent dans la salle de classe des sixièmes années. ( 1ere pour les français)

« - Désolé de casser, votre petit moment ... » commença Blaise enclin à embêter son ami aussi.

« - Blaise, tu t'égare ! On a cours dans cinq minutes, on voulaient simplement te prévenir qu'on y va maintenant de notre coté. » coupa Lyriana.

« - Quoi ! Vous ne m'attendez même pas ? » se choqua Draco encore dans les bras de Harry.

Blaise perdit aussitôt son sérieux et se mit à rire comme si son ami venait de rire une super blague, tandis que Lyriana plaqua à sa bouche ses deux mains afin de se contrôler mais dans un échec plus que lamentable. Par pitié, Ron lui montra son téléphone qui indiquait qui leurs restaient plus de une demi heure pour leurs prochains cours.

« - Lyriana, je t'aime quand tu es en mode sadique ! » fit Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Parce que tu l'aime pas quand elle ne l'est pas ? » fit sournoisement Harry.

Blaise ne s'attendant pas à cette question ne répondît rien et Lyriana le fixa du regard le plus noir possible, lui fessant bien comprendre que il avait intérêt à bien répondre et surtout très vite.

« - Bien sur que si, je l'aime toujours ! Elle est la plus belle femme au monde ! Je donnerais ma vie pour elle ! » se reprit il.

Lyriana le regarda moyennement convaincue, mais le couple se mêla au groupe passant la tentative de Blaise de se racheter. La discussion était plutôt animé entre les six jeunes, jusqu'à que Lyriana sorte de son sac un magazine et qu'elle le donna à Draco.

« - Harry, tu le savais que le dernier doigt de la main gauche est attaché par un fil rouge et que la personne au bout du fil est ton autre moitié ? » demanda sérieusement Draco.

Harry ne parla pas, mais haussa néanmoins les épaules.

« - Mon autre moitié c'est toi, Harry ! » tenta Draco gêné.

Harry sursauta fasse à la déclaration et s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. La scène fit rire chaque élève présent dans la classe et pour se venger Harry mima des ciseaux et coupa le ''fil''.

« - Tellement méchant ! » rigolèrent les élèves.

Draco bouda deux secondes avec de prendre l'auriculaire de Harry et de le coller au sien.

« - Voila ils sont rattachés et ils seront plus jamais couper ! » ria Draco.

Harry se contenta de sourire à la naïveté de son petit ami et l'embrassa.

« - Ouais, mais tu sais c'est qu'une légende Draco ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un stupide fil pour être avec toi à jamais. » fit Harry en l'enlaçant un peu plus.

Malheureusement le bonheur de Draco prit fin tout à coup, un semaine plus tard. Alors que Draco se promenait avec ses deux amis, il reçu un appel de Madame Potter qui lui disait que Harry venait de partir en courant de chez lui, après une dispute avec son père.

Le trio de cinquième années se mit alors à sa recherche mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à un rond point plutôt dangereux à cause de la vitesse des voitures. Draco aperçu Harry marchait sur un passage piéton, alors il l'interpella de loin. Ce dernier se tourna malheureusement à cause de la pluie, un camionneur percuta de plein fouet Harry, sans que ce dernier ne puisse l'éviter.

Harry se retrouva un peu plus loin, le visage en sang, le cou disloquait, les bras retournaient sur eux même, une de ses jambes avaient même été arracher du corps traînant un peu plus loin.

Draco hurla de tristesse lorsque il s'approcha du corps de son petit ami sans vie. Il se sentait responsable. Si il n'avait pas appelé Harry alors que ce dernier traversait jamais il ne serait dans cette état. Draco tremblait tandis que Lyriana le forçait à s'éloigner du corps. Blaise quand à lui appela les urgences aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Draco fit à peine un pas qu'il vomis son estomac à terre, sous les yeux paralysés de son amie.

Lorsque arriva les pompiers et la police, le conducteur du camion fut arrêter et les pompiers déclarent le verdict déjà connu.

Harry Potter était mort.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Le mois qui suivit fut terrible pour les proches de Harry, ses parents sortaient à peine de chez eux. Tout comme Draco, enfin jusqu'à que Ron vienne le chercher pour le faire sortir un peu. Depuis ce jour, Ron se rapprocha beaucoup de Draco le réconfortant, le fessant sortir de sa chambre, le fessant manger, il avait même depuis peu réussit à lui redonner le sourire.

Lorsque Draco se rendit pour la première fois au cimetière pour voir Harry, Ron l'accompagna. Et c'est ainsi que Ron et Draco se rapprochèrent petit à petit l'un de l'autre.

Puis un jour, Draco embrassa Ron alors que ils était dans la chambre du blond. Étonnamment Ron répondit au baiser et très vite leurs langues commencèrent à s'entremêler. Ron commença doucement à dévêtir Draco tandis que Draco mettait toute la passion et l'amour possible. Lorsque le roux et le bond furent nu, Draco fit bascula Ron sur le dos et se plaça dessus et sans plus de cérémonie, il empoigna le sexe du roux et commença doucement à le masturber. Ron ne retenu guère ses gémissements, lorsque il sentit une langue taquinait ses glands, Ron se redressa ne s'y attendant pas, Draco lui sourit puis mit dans sa bouche son sexe, Ron retomba sur le lit prit pas diverses sensations de bien être. Lorsque il éjacula, Draco l'avala sans rechigner, puis il l'embrassa tendrement lui fessant goûter sa propre semence. Ron échangea alors les rôles et commença doucement titiller l'anus de Draco. Il inséra un doigt mais Draco se tendit sur le coup, alors Ron le rassura l'embrassa, le caressant, lorsque Draco se détendit enfin, il inséra un second rapidement suivit d'un troisième.

« - Prend moi ! Prend moi Ron. » supplia Draco gémissant.

Ron ne se fit pas attendre et il retira lentement ses doigts pour y insérer quelques choses de bien plus gros. Il y alla le plus lentement possible et lorsque il arriva au bout, il attendit l'accord du blond puis il commença à donner petit à petit des coups de reins de plus en plus rapide. Au bond de quelques coups, il frappa la prostate de Draco. Il releva le plus jeune sur ses genoux et se releva à son tours. Ils s'embrassèrent alors avec le plus de passion possible mêlant langues et gémissements. Puis ils jouirent en même temps, l'un dans l'antre de l'autre et l'autre entre leurs deux corps en sueur.

« - Waouh.. » fit Draco après que son orgasme se calma.

« - Ouais c'était intense ! » rigola Ron en enlaçant Draco.

« - Oui... » en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant.

« - Dis ça te dirait de sortir avec moi demain pour aller voir un film ? » demanda incertain Ron.

« - Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup... bonne nuit Ron. » fit Draco.

Et ils s'endormirent sans plus attendre enlacer l'un dans l'autre, sans se doutaient qu'ils étaient observaient depuis des jours sans le savoir par une ombre en colère pour ne pas dire furieuse.

Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla avec dans ses bras Draco, heureux. Il commença délicatement à l'embrasser diverses parties du corps non couverte par la couverture. Lorsque il s'attaqua au cou, Draco se réveilla coupant l'exploration du roux.

« - Bonjour . » fit le roux en rougissant d'avoir été attraper la main dans le sac.

« - Bonjour mon roux. » répondit le blond en sortant nu du lit.

Ron ne pu contenir son sourire en entendant le petit surnom.

« - Mon roux ? » demanda Ron souriant.

Et Draco se transforma en tomate en moins de cinq secondes sous ses yeux. Puis tout à coup Draco cria de douleur. Ron en perdu immédiatement son sourire et accourut.

« - Qu'est qui se passe ? »

« - Je sais pas, j'ai hyper mal à mon doigt. » dit il en se tenant l'auriculaire gauche avec sa main droite la compressant.

« - Tu veux que j'aille chercher de la glace ? »

« - Oui s'il te plaît. »

Et aussitôt partit que Ron revenu avec une poche de glace qu'il posa délicatement sur la main de Draco.

« - Ah merde, je dois rentrer, je n'ai pas prévenu ma mère que je dormais chez toi et avec l'histoire de Harry, elle est sur le qui vive. » explique Ron en s'habillant rapidement. « On se voit vers 14h pour le film ? »

Le blond hocha simplement la tête et embrassant une dernière fois Ron avant que ce dernier ne parte en quatrième vitesse pour rentrer chez lui.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

La matinée passa vite et Draco se mit alors en route pour son rencard avec Ron. Il était tellement heureux, il avait même enfin oublier Harry. Son humeur était si forte que rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée, pas même l'horrible douleur qu'il ressentait encore au doigt. Lorsque il tourna la rue, il pu apercevoir au bout de la rue Ron entrain de regarder son téléphone. Il ne lui restait plus que traversait la voit-ferrée, qu'il arriverait à l'hauteur de Ron.

Alors que il traversait, il sentit tout à coup, une main glacé lui maintenir la main. Cette main était tellement froide que Draco en eut la chair de poule, mais alors qu'il allait se dégager de cette main, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ses bras, ni ses jambes. Alors doucement il tourna sa tête en direction de la main et tomba nez à nez avec un cadavre...

Ce cadavre était défiguré, ses mains étaient retournées sur elle même, il lui manquer même une jambe, son visage était couvert de sang, un de ses yeux étaient même vides de leurs orbites. Mais lorsque Draco regarda le dernier qui restait au cadavre, il su immédiatement qui s'était.

Sa respiration devient alors saccadé, le souffle lui manquant cruellement.

Le cadavre était ... Harry...

« - Tu es effectivement ... mon autre moitié. » murmura le cadavre avec un large sourire.

Draco perdit les derniers couleurs qui lui restait, malheureusement il entendit tout à coup la sirène d'alerte qui prévenait l'arriver d'un train. Mais Draco ne pouvait toujours pas bouger alors, il hurla, il hurla le nom de celui qu'il aimait à présent.

« - Ron à l'aide ! »

Ron sortit alors de ses pensées et assista à l'horrible scène sur son futur copain avec une sorte d'ombre cadavérique, ron su tout de suite qui cela pouvait être et accourut le plus vite possible, mais il arriva trop tard. Le train passa juste avant qu'il atteigne la voit-ferrée. Ron hurla de douleurs lorsque il sentit une présence derrière lui, pendant un bref instant il espera que se serait Draco mais évidement se n'était pas lui.

« - Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu l'aimais nan ? »

« - Oui... c'est justement pour cela que je n'allais pas te laisser me le prendre... il est ma moitié... à moi... Adieu Ron. »

Puis il disparut comme il était apparu emmenant avec lui le dernier rayon de soleil de Ron oOoOo OoOoO

L'amour est sûrement l'émotion la plus forte et la plus incontrôlable que nous avons. Malheureusement elle n'est pas toujours saine et bonne... cette histoire en est la preuve... N'oubliez pas, le fil rouge de la destiné ne peut être brisé ni par la mort, ni par la vie... Peut être serez vous les prochains...

Alors croyez vous encore au fil rouge de la destiné ?

Fin

* * *

Information de l'auteur:

Alors voici l'histoire tragédie horreur, je me suis inspiré du manga scan Red String. J'ai aussi posté un avant la légende de Hachishakusama, qui parle d'une légende japonaise, donc n'hésitez pas à aller la lire aussi.

Et j'ai dit que je posterais 3 histoires, il ne manque que la comédie romantique, mais elle n'est malheureusemnt pas terminé donc je ne l'a posterais que demain, et comme d'habitude vers 21h- 22h.

Bisous et à bientot. Lyrialoli. ^^


End file.
